


"And Tell Him I Said Fuck You!"

by I_cant_write_well_but_its_fine_and_dandy



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Adrian fucking dies, Adrian literally dies, Guilt, Sacrifice, Sad, and sad, good job adrian, he's just having a bad day he's okay, i will pepper in the fact that he is gay, please press F to pay respects', you left your pets alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_cant_write_well_but_its_fine_and_dandy/pseuds/I_cant_write_well_but_its_fine_and_dandy
Summary: A little Short story inspired by the last episode of Shephard's Mind, basically rewriting Shephard's end.
Kudos: 6





	"And Tell Him I Said Fuck You!"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shephard's Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/763929) by Krim. 



The wails of the giant creature just beyond the door rattled the soldier's bones. His boots, slick with the blood of aliens and humans alike, left messy footprints along the concrete floor. His back ached with the weight of all his weapons, his arms shaking as he clutched his MP5 with white-knuckled hands. His uniform, one that had previously been colored to camouflage him, was spattered in the blood of his enemies. The creature smacked it's tentacles into the wall, sending chunks of concrete flying to the floor. He dove out of the way of one, groaning as his body hit the ground roughly. Blood leaked from his nose, the hot liquid making the air inside of his mask insufferable. He curled up slightly around his gun, hearing the cries and wails of the monster. A small grumble came from behind him and he flipped over a bit to spy his small alien, nicknamed Gill, squirming to eat one of the pellets that had dropped from his bag. The jagged toothed mouth quickly gobbled up the green goop before spinning to look at him. He sighed, picking up the alien and holding it close.  
"Well.. Guess you and I have something in common, hm?" He asked quietly, a few gurgles coming from the slimey creature wiggling in his arms. He nodded slightly before continuing to speak, more to himself than the alien, but it was nice to have the company.  
"...I didn't deserve this." He mumbled quietly, before sitting up quickly, correcting himself. "Well, no one really deserves to be stranded by their own team in the middle of an alien invasion... I mean... Everything. You get it, right, Gill?" He asked the fish creature, who gurgled again as he stood up to pace quietly.  
"...I don't deserve this position. Everything I had, I got because someone much more deserving died.. I was never trained to be a corporal, they just flung the position at me one day. There were privates, older than me, and they hated me.. Because I was barely at the legal drinking age, and I had power over them.." He sighed, still pacing around the small room as the monster wailed and smashed more of the walls.  
"...I'm a horrible Corporal. I let so many of my men die... I don't deserve to be standing here. I'm not a hero.." He mumbled, turning back to look at Gill before speaking solemnly. He knew what he was going to do. "...This is going to kill me, Gill. I'm not going to make it out of here." He explained, kneeling in front of the alien. "I'm sorry I have to leave you here.." He mumbled, picking up the fish, hugging it tight. It gurgled loudly, spitting a spore against the wall, where it exploded like a firework. He set Gill on the ground, slipping his bag off and setting it down as well. He opened the flap on the bag, pulling out another alien.  
"Hey, Sparky. You're gonna stay here with Gill.. Okay?" He said quietly, patting it's head as it squealed loudly. He stood back up after setting the aliens down, staring out the door where the large, tentacled creature still resided.  
"...I was never important. I barely had any Corporal training, and I could barely lead my group. They would be able to carry on fine without me, and they'd just hire someone more deserving of my role. I could disappear here and no one would know." He spoke quietly to himself as he walked towards the door. He placed a shaky hand on the doorway, sighing before continuing.  
"Adrian Shephard might as well never have existed."  
He blinked a few times, fighting the burning sensation in his eyes as he peeled his gasmask off, getting used to the feeling of the air on his face. The air, dank with mildew and a hint of radioactivity, stung his face and he rubbed his cheeks slightly, trying to wipe the feeling away to no avail. The stubble on his jawline felt smooth against his hands, calloused from his military training. He wiped some of the blood from his nose, quietly noting that his nose ached sharply as the gentle touch. Must've gotten broken. It didn't matter anyway.  
He took a deep breath, looking back to Gill and Sparky one last time. They stared at him the best they could, gurgling and squealing. He forced a weak smile, giving them a small wave before stepping into the monster's chamber. It growled and hissed loudly, reeling back at the sight of the man. He stepped into the chamber farther until he was at the center, staring the monster straight down. As the creature squealed and began to generate a toxic mixture of whatever, he had only a few thoughts, but one stayed at the forefront of his mind, one thought stuck to his brain like a tumor, one that stayed strong as the monster sprayed him with the radioactive liquid that peeled his skin and muscles painfully and tore into his bones, as tears dripped down his face while his flesh peeled away from his bones.  
`I wish he were here.`  
The ordeal was a lot less painful than he had expected, his body having shut down out of shock. The last thing he felt was a hot numbness encompassing his body, the green goop that the alien sprayed eating through his skin faster than his nerves could detect it. His PCV beeped loudly at the damage it was taking, but it fell on deaf ears as his limp body collapsed under the weight of his vest, the disintegrated flesh revealing his skeleton which was quickly being eaten by the acid. It didn't hurt, though. He was never a hero, hell, he must have killed hundreds of innocent people, people with families, friends. They'd never be able to go home after this. Why should he be able to?


End file.
